tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Masked-Eyes
The Masked-Eyes '''are a noble Breton family and an organisation living in Daggerfall, High Rock. The family consists mainly of thieves, assassins, and warriors as well as spellswords and mages. They disguise themselves as merchants in the city of Daggerfall, who own various ports in the bustling trade city, and most people are unaware of thier true occupation. Origins The Family was created at an unknown time, long ago before the events of Ancient Legends and other major events in Tamriel like the Oblivion Crisis. It is said that the first Masked-Eye contributed to the existence of the Shadow Stone, currently present in Skyrim in the Rift. The family, due to manipulation, corruption, and a nearly unlimited amount of coin which was taken from completing thousands of jobs and assignments given by the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild quickly rose through society to be one of the most successful families ever since. The family, however, were accused many times of assassinations, conspiracies, and thievery - although the people who made these accusations mostly ended up missing. The family has always been training generations on generations in the art of stealth - teaching sons and daughters to become assassins, thieves, and spellswords who ended up in the Dark Brotherhood, the Thieves Guild, or as independent assassins/thieves. Some exceptions to this are Bjorn and Thomas, two Mased-qeyes with a rather peculiar set of skills and fighting styles. Notable Members The family is currently led by a man named Marcus, who is married to Anissa Masked-Eye - who are the parents of Jack Masked-Eye, Antoine Masked-Eye, and six other siblings. * Marcus Masked-Eye, current leader of the family. * Anissa Masked-Eye - wife of Marcus. * Jack Masked-Eye - son of Anissa and Marcus. * Antoine Masked-Eye, adopted son of Marcus and Anissa. * Bjorn Masked-Eye, son of Anissa and Marcus. * Thomas Masked-Eye, son of Anissa and Marcus. * Sarah Masked-Eye, daughter of Anissa and Marcus. * Jaffina Masked-Eye, daughter of Anissa and Marcus. * Rudolf Masked-Eye, son of Marcus and Anissa. Influence and Profit The Masked-Eyes by most, are seen as a noble family of merchants, traders, and mercenaries. However, they are also a strict behind-the-scenes organization that has a major political influence in Daggerfall, but also other cities in High Rock, and even a few in Skyrim. The organization's main center of operations is in Daggerfall, which is an excellent location for corruption and trading, considering the ports in the city that deliver goods over seas, as well as trading on land. The organization also paves the way for the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood in the city, which results in profit and trade for them. The Masked-Eyes operate in various mansions and own many territory in the city. There are also many shops, inns, and other facilities in the city that are run by the Masked-Eyes, which results in even more coin by them. Some people that serve the Masked-Eyes have risen to a higher social standing, like a noble or a wealthy merchant. Thieves and Assassins employed by the Masked-Eyes send the employers out to complete jobs and assignments, which results in again, more profit. The training which the Masked-Eyes offer is sometimes bought by both the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild, so they can acquire more members, and this results in the Masked-Eyes acquiring more profit. The Masked-Eyes also have a 'tax' system, where independent trainees and organizations to which they sold trainees to have to pay a fee every year, as a salary for their training and services. Ranks '''Masked-Eye A Masked-Eye is the highest rank in the Masked-Eye organization. The rank does not require any training or additional skills, but you must be a direct descendant of the leaders of the organization, who directly descend from the first Masked-Eye as well. An exception to this rule is Antoine Masked-Eye, who was adopted by Marcus and Anissa. Masked-Ones Masked ones are assassins and thieves who continue to serve the Masked-Eyes even after completion of thier training. They are paid handsomely, and complete assignments given by the Masked-Eyes. These can also include spellswords, mercenaries, or warriors. These Masked-Ones, however, can also serve as teachers to the new trainees, or (body)guards. But the majority of this rank belong to the Masked-Eye's army. Dark Brotherhood / Thieves Guild trainee Members of this rank are assassins and thieves trained by the Masked-Eyes, who later offer their services to the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild, depending on their individual skills. These include a large part of the organization, as it is the Masked-Eyes main source of income. Independent trainee An independent trainee is either an assassin or a thief, who, upon completion of training, will become an independent assassin / thief - or other in his or her later life, without relying on a professional organization like the Brotherhood or the Thieves Guild. This rank isn't only for thieves and assassins, as also spellswords and even a few mages are included. Servants Servants are, as the name suggest, servants. This rank mainly consists of butlers, janitors, traders, etc. But, can also include nobility, or wealthier merchants. In the city, also innkeepers and various other people who run facilities and businesses in the city can be called servants. Trivia * The symbol, which is a skull with a dagger through its eye, is the namesake of the family. Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines